On My Own
by azn-kimmi
Summary: Rachel joins the newsboys and lives her own life. Auntie Kris learns to let go.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies! I don't own Jack, Race, Spot, Mush, or any of the newsies.. (I wish I did.. lol) I do own Rachel and ershey owns Kris…

Well enjoy!__

**Chapter one**

_I remember lying there on the floor, screaming for my parents but I hear nothing in return. My vision turns darker and darker. _I sat there in the alley thinking.  People passed me, not caring the girl crying. Today is the day of the car accident. 

_I remember my mother calling my name. "Rachel! Rachel! Where are you?" I opened my eyes, seeing curtains around me. I'm in a hospital. I turned and saw my mom and my dad lying next to me. I tried getting up but I couldn't move. _

_"Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Are you okay?" my dad was the first to reply. "Yes Rachel.. we're okay." My mom then said, "Yes Rachel. We love you. Your dad and I will love you forever." "Yes Rach. I love you. We love you." My dad added in. "I love you too!" I closed my eyes knowing my parents are okay. _

"Why? Why me?" Rachel sat there sobbing. She looked up. "Mom! Dad! Can you hear me? I miss you! Why did you leave me?"

"Miss?" Rachel turned to find a boy wearing a cowboy hat with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Rachel stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The boy ran over to help her. "Do you need to go somewhere? Are you hurt?"

"No really I'm fine." Rach looked at him. "Thank you."

The boy started walking away. He turned to look at her again. "Your welcome, pretty face." He put back his hat on his head and walked away.

I remember my aunt came and took care of me. I never got to see my parents no more. As I was supposedly sleep, I heard the doctor tell my aunt that my parents had died. "NO! NO! THEY CAN'T! NO! MOM! DAD!" I cried harder than ever. My aunt ran over. "Calm down, Rachel, calm down. I'm sorry but they're gone." I saw tears running down her eyes too. 

~*~

Jack walked into Tibby's. Everyone was jumping around, eating. He sat down next to Mush and Blink. 

"Here Jack! Denton is paying!" Race laid a sandwich in front of Jack. Jack didn't want to eat, all he could think about was that girl screaming for her parents.

"Why so glum, Jack?" Blink asked while taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Odd thing happened while I was on my way to Tibby's." Jack said as the group of newsboy settled around him. "This pretty lady.."

"OoO! What's her name?" Mush asked anxiously. 

"Shut up Mush! Is that all you can think of?" Blink slapped him on the head. "Go on, Jack."

"Well, she was sitting there in the alley crying." Jack said. "She didn't look hurt or anything. But she was screaming for her parents. She looked up to the sky and screamed for her parents."

The Newsies finished their lunch, thanked Denton, and was off to sell more paper. 

~*~ 

Rachel sat there crying. Why? why? why? The sky was growing darker and darker as night came. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier. 

"Miss, you still here?" Jack said. Jack picked her up. Rachel put her arms around Jack's neck. "Don't worry. You can stay with the boys and me."

"No. No, really I'm okay." Rachel said opening her eyes. "But thank you."

"Your welcome. By the way, I'm Jack. Jack Kelly." Jack said carrying her out. Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jack entered the lodging house carrying Rachel in his arms. Kloppman saw Jack and helped him up the stairs.

"Who is she?" Kloppman asked. 

"I have no idea." Jack said as they walked into the room. He laid Rachel on the bed while the newsboys gathered. 

"Who's she, Jack?" Race asked as he puffed on his cigar. 

"She's the girl I was talking about earlier at Tibby's." Jack sat down next to Rachel. "Miss? Miss?" He nudged Rachel, trying to wake her up.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! How's it going? 

Shout-outs to Blue Boxer and Relic: Thanks! You're awesome!!! 

 Well I hope everyone likes chapter two! Have fun!

**Chapter 2**

Rachel opened her eyes at the felt of Jack's nudge. "Huh? Whoa." She sat straight up. Rachel looked around. She saw many newsies sitting on bunk bed. She saw some playing cards and others walking out of the washroom. 

"Miss? Are you alright?" Jack questioned. The newsboys gathered around knowing Rachel was awake.

"Where am I?" she looked at Jack. "I've seen you before. You were the one carrying me and I fell asleep right?"

"That's right, miss." Jack said. He saw Rachel looking around. "The Newsboys Lodging House. That's where you are. And we's are the newsboys or as they say, the Newsies."

"Oh hi." Rachel said blushing. I've never been surrounded by so many guys before.

There was a moment of silent. Some newsies went back playing poker and others got ready for bed.

"Um.. I should get going now." She stood up, only to be pushed back down by Jack. 

"No, nonsense. We's newsboys don't bite. This here is Mush Meyers." Jack said pointing at Mush. "He's the kindest newsies you'll see around here."

"Aww.. Jack you don't mean that." Mush said as he walked up to Rachel. "Nice to me you, angel face."

Rachel blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Mush."

"And Racetrack Higgins over there. He's the gambler of the lodging house." Jack look at Race.

"Hello there, baby face." Race tips his hat.

"Over there, that's Kid Blink. The crazy one of us all." Jack said laughing.

"WHERE'S THE TOWEL?" Blink screamed as water drips from his face. 

"I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU FOR A BUCK!" Race yelled back.

Rachel laughed. This is the craziest bunch of guys I ever knew. 

"Hey Jack! How about us?!?!" The other newsies shouted.

"Oh yah. That's Boots, Specs, Snipeshooter, Pie-Eater, and Itey." Jack said pointed at one side of the room.

"Hello there." They tipped their hat and walked to the bathroom to change.

"And there is Dutchy, Swifty, Bumlets, Snoddy, Jake, and Snitch." Jack said. 

They walked by and tipped their hat in front of Rachel. Rachel blushed again.

Crutchy walked by and sat down next to Rachel. "I'm Crutchy."

"Yup. Crutchy the cheerful newsie of all the bunch." Jack said while Rachel shook Crutchy's hand.

Jack got up. "That's everybody. And in the front is Mr. Kloppman! He's like our father." He walked to the washroom. He turned around and shouted, "By the way, what's your name?" He got no answer. "Miss?"

"She's not here!" replied Crutchy. "She left. We all persuaded her to stay. Even Swifty and Bumlets stood at the doorway. She got her way through."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Rachel ran outside. Should I go back to Auntie Kris? I've been living on the streets for the past two weeks. I'm pretty sure she don't miss me. Auntie Kris was always too busy to have fun with her. She paid Chester and Frank to follow her and protect her. They always listened to Rachel and followed her everywhere. She was finally able to get away.  

Rachel walked wondering where to go. She went to the park and found a nice tree and a street light away from the street. She sat down and closed her eyes.

Rachel suddenly felt someone kick her. "OWWW…"

"Oh I'm sorry." Mush looked down. "Miss? Is that you?"

"Hi Mush…" Rachel said looking up.

"What are you doing out here? You can stay with us." Mush said sitting down next to Rachel.

"No, I'm too big of a trouble. It's alright." Rachel replied. The street light above them turned on.

"Much better. Now I can see." Mush said rubbing his eyes.

"Haha yah."

"So miss… Do you like being called miss?"

"Oh… Rachel. Rachel Smith."

"Rachel. Pretty name. So don't you have a house to sleep in?"

"No… I mean yes. Yes I do."

"Well here's an idea. Go and sleep there."

"Yah, that is… but… no."

"May I ask why?"

"My parents died when I was 6 and my auntie took me in. As I grew older, she made me work and work. I wanted to have fun. Live life but I lived her life."

"Oh… I see. I'm sorry. Like I said before, stay at the lodging house. It's warmer and you can sleep in a bed then on the floor on the street."

"No don't be. Hm… you're right." She look up. That does sound good. A warm bed to sleep in. Beats getting trampled on. "Okay. I'll go back to the lodging house."

Mush and Rachel stood up. They walked and talked back to the lodging house.  

~*~

Rachel and Mush walked into the lodging house. 

"Hey Kloppman!" Mush exclaimed.

"Mush! Went out for a little walk?" Kloppman asked.

"Yup." Mush replied. He turned around. "Rachel, you coming up?"

"Yup be there in a second." She watched Kloppman and Mush walk up the stairs. She suddenly felt two arms grab her and someone covering her mouth.

She screamed but the hand covering her mouth muffled it out. No use. She felt herself being dragged to an alley.

"Let go! Frank! Chester! You're hurting me." Rachel said struggling.

"How did you know is was us, Ms. Smith?" The two bodyguards asked. They let go of Rachel. 

Rachel turned to face two guys around the age of 20. They were tall and ever muscular. "You two are the only ones who can drag me away like that."

"Oh…Mistress Kris told us, you have to go back." Said Chester.

"No! I ran away once and I'll do it again." Rachel turned to walk out the alley. 

"No, Ms. Smith. No." replied Frank.

Rachel turned back. "Yes. Leave me alone. Tell Auntie Kris that I love her, best wishes. I'm fine and I have wonderful friends taking care of me." 

"Ms. Smith… Mistress Kris said you have to." Frank said.

"I want my own life. And if you want to be the best 'brothers' I ever had, leave me alone." She walked out without saying another word.

~*~

Mush and Kloppman walked in to the room. Jack was sitting on the bed with a concerned look. The rest of the newsies around him. Outside the wind was blowing hard and the raining pounding on the roof.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Mush asked still standing in the doorway.

"She left. She just left. I hope she's alright cause look outside! It's raining so hard!"

"Jack, she's right here. Rachel…" Mush turned around finding Rachel not behind him. "She was right here. Rachel?"

"Rachel? That's her name?" Jack asked.

"Mush, you found her? What did you find out?" Blink wondered.

"Her name is Rachel Smith. She lived with her aunt until she ran away. Her parents died when she was 6. She's 15 now, around our ages." Mush said.

"Well, where is she then?" Race asked.

"Where is who?" Rachel walked in.

"Rachel!!!" The newsies all jumped up.

"Wow everybody knows my name now."

~*~

Rachel walked over to a bunk bed. "Wow it's really cold out there. I tried staying out of the rain."

"You're shivering!" exclaimed Boots. "Here, have a blanket."

"Thanks." Rachel took the blanket and wrapped it around her. 

"Here, Rachel." Jack pointed to a bunk bed. "We have an extra bunk bed since Snitch usually shares a bed with Itey. You can sleep here."  

Rachel walked over and sat there. "Thank you." She yawned. "Good night."

"Night." The newsies said together.

"Good night. Sleep tight. Tomorrow youse got to carry the banner." Kloppman said closing the lights.

"YOU'RE A MAD MAN!" Jack shouted. They could hear laughter in the halls.

Everyone soon fell fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! Thanks for all who reviewed my fanfic! You're awesome

Blue Boxer: Thanks! Hope you liked chapter 3

Relic: Haha Jack is awesome! Hope you liked chapter 3

Sheengale: hey Sheena! Thanx! Hope you liked chapter 3

Jaws: haha thanx! Yup hope you liked chapter 3

Trolley: Thanx! But this is just my first fanfic and I'm still getting things in order.   


	4. Chapter Four

Hey! You guys been waiting long? Haha build the suspense… dun dun dunnnnnn haha—well thanks to all who reviewed! I want to write individual notes to you reviewers but I don't got time.. sorry! But I love you all! You guys are awesome. Well enough of my talking and enjoy chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up, Rachel!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mush and Blink. "Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rachel groaned. "5 more minutes please!" 

"No! You got to carry the banner! Sell papes!" Kloppman yelled.

Rachel got up and sat on the bed. 

"Well, why aren't you moving?" Race smoked his cigar and slapped Snipeshooter on the head. "How many times do I gots to say? STOP STEALING MY CIGARS!"

"I can't…" Rachel said. 

"Why can't you?" asked Specs passing by.

"Um… did it occur that it would be a little odd to have a girl in a washroom filled with guys?" Rachel said laughing.

"Aww don't worry, Rachel. We won't try to look." Mush said laughing as he put on his shirt. He ducked as a pillow, thrown by Rachel, aimed towards his head. "I'm just kidding."

"Here, Rachel. I had Sarah drop these off this morning." Jack laid some clothes on her bed. "We're all done. Now who you selling papes with?"

"Sarah? Who's she?" Rachel asked.

"JACK'S GIRLFRIEND! OOOOOOO!" The newsies all said at once.

"SHUDDAP!" Jack yelled back. His face turned red.

Rachel tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. "Sorry. I don't know who to sell with." 

"Jack! Aren't you meeting Spot today? Don't you got to tell him about the rally? Bring Rachel along. You know Spot will almost agree with you on everything if a girl is there." Pie-eater said.

"You're right! Good thinking, Pie-eater." Jack turned to Rachel. "You're coming with me to Brooklyn." 

Rachel went to change in one of the bathroom stalls. She walked out with a light blue skirt and white blouse. Rachel twirled to let the newsies see.

They went downstairs and said bye to Kloppman. All the newsies walked out into the hot sun. They met up with David and Les.

"David, Les. This is Rachel. She's staying at the lodging house." Crutchy said. "Rachel, this is David and Les. They're Sarah's brothers and partners of Jack."

"How you doin'" Les and David said together. 

"Hi!" replied Rachel.

"Okay Rachel. We got to go… hey Les. Hey David." Jack said. "We'll meet up at Tibby's later. Bye!"

"Bye Everyone!" Rachel said walking next to Jack.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Hope I did kill you with the excitement. Haha. Well thanks to **_everyone_** who reads my story! And thanks to **_Blue Boxer_** for reviewing my chapter 4. Oh ya. Um I just figured out how to show the bold and the italics so I have edited the last chapters also. Well on with chapter 5. 

**Chapter 5**

"Jack! Are we there yet?" Rachel asked. "We've been walking from the distribution center to here non-stop."

"We're almost there! There's the Brooklyn Bridge." Jack said stopping for Rachel to catch up.

"Well, well, well. Ain't it Jackie-boy?" Spot said. "Did you replace Sarah?"

"Spot! I see you're still here with your river view." Jack and Spot did the "traditional" newsie handshake, the spit shake. "No, I didn't replace Sarah. This is Rachel Smith. She's staying at the lodging house."

"I'm Spot. Spot Conlon." Spot took Rachel's hand and kissed it. 

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Hi Spot." She blushed.

"Spot's the most respectable newsie in all New York… but only when there's no girl around." Jack laughed.

"Really?" Rachel laughed as Jack hid behind her away from Spot's reach. "Jack, what do you have to say to Spot? I'm getting hungry."

"Oh okay. Hey Spot." Jack walked up to Spot. "Peace. Okay peace. Tomorrow night. We're going hold a rally."

"Why? We're going on another strike?" Spot asked.

"No… we just want have a meeting with the Brooklyn newsies again."  Jack replied. "Why don't you come with us to Tibby's? The group is there."

"Sure. Why not." Spot said. 

Rachel, Spot, Jack, and a group of Brooklyn newsies started to walk back to Tibby's.

~*~

They arrived all laughing and enjoying themselves. Rachel was the first to walk in.

"I'm starved! What's good to eat here?" Rachel looked around. Groups and groups of newsies sat around eating hot dogs and sandwiches.

"Yah! There's a bunch in the back!" Blink yelled out after his bite.

"Gross! You're spitting out sandwich bits everywhere!" Mush snatched a napkin wiping his vest.

Spot and the Brooklyn newsies ran to the back, grabbing a plate.

"HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Rachel ran towards the group. As soon as she got her food, she sat down on the chair Race set out for her.

"Wow! I've never seen a girl jump on someone like that. You were like a tiger pouncing on its prey." Mush sipped his drink.

"Never stand in the way of a starving girl and her food." Rachel started eating. "Excuse my un-lady manners."

~*~

"Wow. I'm so full!" Rachel stepped out of Tibby's, rubbing her stomach. "So? What now?"

"You can sell papes with one of the newsies." Jack answered. 

"You can sell with me." Race said. "I'm no where near done."

"Sure, I guess. What do I do?" Rachel asked. 

The other newsies started yelling out headlines and walked the other way. Rachel looked over at Race, who was saying thank you to this gentleman.

Race turned around. "Hey! Look this guy gave me two quarter!" Race looked so excited.

Rachel smiled. _Wow these guys are really poor. Should I go back to the house and get my money? No, no I shouldn't. Auntie Kris won't let me out of her sight again if I went back. _Rachel laughed as she watched Race put the two quarters under his hat.

"For safe keeping." Race said patting his hat. "Okay! This is what you do. You hold look your paper like this…" He picked up a newspaper over his head. 

"How much for that paper?" asked a young lady. 

"Oh! A nickel, please." Race gave the paper to the lady and received a nickel in return. "Thank you."

Race placed the nickel in his pocket. "Anyways. You hold up like this is. And then you yell out a…"

"I'll buy that paper." A young man held out a nickel. 

Race handed him the paper and took the nickel. "Okay again. Hold up the paper. Find an interesting headline, like…" Race put the paper down and thought. He held the paper up again. "I got it! TORNADO KILLS HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE!" 

A group of men and women came towards him. "Thank you! Nickel please. Here's your paper." Race tried to balance his money and papers all at the same time. The crowd started to depart as they got their papers. 

"Okay!" Race looked over at Rachel who was laughing. "Now you try!" Race reached down to grab a paper. "Hey! All sold!"

"And I didn't even hafta lift a finger." Rachel said laughing even more. Race and Rachel slowly returned to the lodging house.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey! Here's chapter 6! Sorry if the chapters are getting worse and worse. I'm trying to figure out how to end it so I can start another FF. haha anyways. Thanks to Ershey and Blue Boxer for reviewing my chapter 5! And thanks to all who read my FF. Hope chapter 6 is good.                                                                      

**Chapter 6**

Race and Rachel walked into the lodging house to find the newsboys all in the lobby. 

Kloppman looked up. "Oh! Rachel, some people can looking for you. I think her name was Kosh. No, that's not it… it's Kess. No… what was it?"

"Auntie Kris…" Rachel said quietly.

"That's it. She said to call her." 

"um.. no." Rachel said. "I mean not right now." Without looking back, she walked upstairs into the bathroom.

~*~*

"What was that about?" Blink asked. "It seems like she doesn't like her aunt."

"I don't know about that." Kloppman replied. "Her aunt looked really rich. She was wearing these high-class clothes."

"Then I wonder why Rachel ran away?" Mush started heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to check how's she doing."

As Mush walked up the stair, a group of guys walked into the lodging house's lobby. A blond-hair blue-eyed boy walked in, holding a cane.

"Well, well, well… did you guys forget we were coming?" said the boy.

Jack turned around. "Spot! Oh yah! The rally." Jack turned to Kloppman. "Hey, Kloppman. Do you think some Brooklyn boys can stay over?"

"Sure," Kloppman replied. "as long as there's not fights starting."

Spot walked over to Jack. "Hey where's that girl you were with?" Spot whispered to Jack.

"Oh. You mean Rachel?" Jack replied. "Why??"

"Oh I don't know. Just wondering." 

~*~*~

Mush knocked on the door of the bunk bed room. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Yah. Come on in." Rachel replied. Mush walked in and sat next to Rachel.

"What wrong? You sounded really sad that your aunt called." 

"Well it's great I still have some who cares about me. But I don't want to go back. I have no life." 

"What do you mean by that. I mean it must be great about living in a really home."

"It is… but barely get out of the house. I'm trapped in my own home."

"oh I see. Well, you're welcome to stay here anytime. I'm sure the boys don't mind."

"Thanks," Rachel stood up. "I'm going to go up to the roof." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Jack and the rest of the gang walked into the bunkroom. Slowly the group split up. Jack and some went to wash up in the washroom. Spot and Boots traded some shooters. Race and others went on with their gambling.

"Hey Mush." Jack walked out of the washroom. "Is Rachel okay?"

"Yah. Rachel's fine." Mush stood up. "Just some personal problems with her aunt. She's up on the roof."

"Oh. Alright then."

~~~~

"Look at that, Spot." Boots held up a marble. "That's nice…"

"Yah. Really nice." Spot held up a sling shot, getting ready to shot with the marble in the sling shot. "Must be a really good shooter." 

"Hey! Spot!" Jack jumped behind Spot.

"Ah!"  Spot's hand slipped and the marble went flying out, hitting the wall right above Skittery's head. "Jack! You scared me! Never jump behind a guy with a sling shooter in his hand."

"Hey! That's was my head you almost hit!" Skittery said with a shock look on his face.

"Don't worry Skittery! If it hit you, it will heal. In time." Spot said putting his sling shot down. "What do you want Jack?"

"Well… Rachel is out on the roof." 

"oh ya?"

"yah! All alone! Feeling sad. And it's cold outside."

"Oh.. Kay. Go tell her to come back in."

"No, you tightwad!" Race walked by and threw a blanket at Spot. "Go up to the roof!"

"Oh… now you guys are making sense." Spot took the blanket and walked out of the bunkroom.

"And he says he has more than half a brain." Jack said.

**Hey there! I know that this is a super super short chapter. Sorry I just wanted to send something out so you guys know I'm still alive. Haha. Thanks to all who read my FF and thanks to BLUE BOXER for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. note

Hey you all! Thanks for reading my Fanfiction. Sorry but I kinda lost interest in this FF. SORRY SORRY MUCHO MUCHO SORRY!  
  
But of course I don't want to leave you hanging! The plot of the story was suppose to be Spot and Rachel go out. Rachel goes back to her Auntie Kris's house and is locked inside. The newsboys come and rescue Rachel. Rachel and her aunt make a compromise. THE END  
  
I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T FINISH THIS FANFIC... 


End file.
